


Достаточно смел, чтобы умереть

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Series: Santa Muerte Series [2]
Category: The Covenant (2006), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Mysticism, Post-Canon, Romance, Temporary Character Death, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Выстрел в сердце – быстрая, легкая смерть. Возможно, Санта Муэрте и впрямь проявила милосердие. Только не к Дженсену. Уже два дня в груди болело, словно пуля, забравшая жизнь Кугара, досталась ему. Чего бы Дженсен ни отдал, чтобы это было так...
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Santa Muerte Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939087
Comments: 43
Kudos: 125
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Достаточно смел, чтобы умереть

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреком к тексту является композиция [«Somebody To Die For» - Hurts](https://youtu.be/jLImcwGq7ZU).

Кот пришел на следующий день после похорон. Бесшумный, черный, грациозный, как настоящий кугуар. И такой же своевольный. Он неслышно появился из высокой травы на краю поляны, когда Дженсен нагнулся, чтобы провести ладонью по служащему могильной плитой камню в молчаливом приветствии. На пальцах тут же остался бурый след от дорожной пыли. Ничего, первый же дождь это исправит. Накануне они втроем с Пучем и Клэем едва уложили глыбу песчаника на положенное ей место. Аиша сперва предлагала не надрываться и обойтись без импровизированного надгробия, но один единственный взгляд Дженсена заставил ее заткнуться. Ссадины на ладонях еще кровили, а на груди до сих пор чувствовалась борозда от острого ребра каменной глыбы. Зато теперь у Кугара была настоящая могила, пусть и не на кладбище.

В первое мгновение, заметив темную тень, Дженсен чуть не заорал. Рука сама собой дернулась к пистолету, который, к счастью, снова остался лежать в машине. Кугар бы недовольно нахмурился, если бы узнал, что Дженсен не следит за оружием. Впрочем, кот справился с этим не хуже. Он смотрел на Дженсена с редкой смесью презрения и превосходства и, кажется, совершенно не боялся. По-хозяйски прошел в центр поляны, смерил холмик свежевскопанной земли таким же недовольным взглядом. До ближайшего захолустного городишки было далеко, но как знать, может, они вторглись в охотничьи угодья кота?

Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, Дженсен опустился на корточки и тоже посмотрел на могилу. Кот не шелохнулся. Где-то высоко над головой шумели на ветру ветви раскидистого вяза, пробивающееся сквозь них закатное солнце светлыми пятнами ложилось на землю.

– Не волнуйся, – сквозь ком в горле сказал Дженсен коту. – Наш Кугар – парень тихий. Он тебе не помешает.

Кот, конечно же, не ответил. Кугар тоже предпочитал обходиться без слов, именно поэтому Дженсен так хорошо научился понимать его молчание. Даже теперь можно было сделать вид, что он стоит прямо за спиной, в своей обычной манере спрятав глаза под козырьком шляпы. Дженсен не стал. Он тяжело поднялся на ноги, осторожно обошел могилу и, не видя перед собой ничего, побрел к машине. По пути споткнулся о какую-то корягу, скрытую в траве, упал, порвав джинсы и до крови рассадив колено. Царапина по сравнению со всеми его прежними ранениями. Боли Дженсен даже не почувствовал, только заметил окрасившуюся красным штанину. Сидя на земле, он завороженно смотрел, как темное пятно расползается по ткани. Совсем недавно он уже видел нечто подобное. Уже два дня в груди болело, словно пуля, забравшая жизнь Кугара, досталась ему. Чего бы Дженсен ни отдал, чтобы это было так...

Он откинулся на спину, зажмурившись до разноцветных кругов перед глазами, вцепился руками во влажную траву. Крик, застрявший где-то в горле, не позволял ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Роса под пальцами была вязкая, густая, горячая, словно... Дженсен резко сел, поднес к лицу руки. Разумеется, никакой крови. Только капли воды на испачканных зеленью пальцах и оставшаяся там еще с похорон земля под ногтями.

Зарывал могилу он в одиночку, кидая самые первые комья руками, и только потом взялся за лопату. Будто это имело какое-то значение для Кугара. Будто хоть что-то теперь имело значение. Куда проще было бы снова упасть на спину и лежать, лежать, лежать, пока не наступит ночь. Или осень. Подъем, идиот. Дженсен так ясно представил себе, как это сказал бы Кугар, что почти услышал его голос и почувствовал чужое присутствие рядом.

Но когда он поднял голову, то встретился взглядом с желтыми, цвета расплавленного золота, кошачьими глазами. Давешний кот наблюдал за Дженсеном из высокой травы на краю поляны. Затем развернулся, дернув пушистым хвостом, и пошел обратно к могиле. На середине дороги кот обернулся на Дженсена, словно ждал, что тот последует за ним. 

– Прости, друг, мне тут больше делать нечего. 

Дженсен не был полностью уверен, к кому именно обращается. Один вариант казался бредовее другого. Это Кугар верил во что-то там свыше или в кого-то. Они никогда не обсуждали эту тему, как и сотни других. Но им и не требовалось. Дженсен просто знал. Сам он никогда не верил в богов, по крайне мере, в тех, что слушают молитвы и даруют прощение. Но выносить тишину становилось невозможно. Тем более, кот настолько явно ожидал ответа, что Дженсен не смог удержаться. По поляне прокатилось надтреснутое раскатистое «мяу». Желтые глаза недовольно сощурились. Минута-другая – и кот степенно удалился в те же заросли высокой травы, из которых явился. Высоко поднятый пушистый хвост оскорбленно подрагивал, недвусмысленно намекая, что его обладатель думает об умственных способностях Дженсена. 

Видавший виды пикап пришлось искать среди зарослей кустарника у дороги. Дженсен с трудом вспомнил, где оставил его. Последние дни потонули в пелене, за плотной завесой которой одно событие незаметно перетекало в другое, почти не фиксируясь в памяти. 

– Если восстание машин все-таки случится, эта рухлядь станет зомби-автомобилем, кусающим своих собратьев.

Кругом стоял птичий гомон и стрекот цикад. Дженсен не сразу понял, что прислушивается в ожидании хмыканья, которым Кугар обычно сопровождал его шутки, если не был занят или зол. Или вот как сейчас – мертв.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Дженсен отвернулся к темной громаде леса. С такого расстояния он едва мог разглядеть одинокий надгробный камень, золотистый в последних лучах заходящего солнца. На мгновение показалось, что рядом, среди высокой травы, мелькнул черный хвост. 

– Ну, хотя бы какая-то компания, – пробормотал Дженсен, забираясь в машину.

Эта мысль – что Кугар остался один – грызла его все десять миль до города. Дикая в своей нелогичности – как мертвецу может быть одиноко? – она вцепилась в грудь, словно рассерженная кошка – всеми четырьмя лапами, и не отпускала до тех пор, пока Дженсен не сдался. Ничто не мешало ему задержаться еще на день. Просто для того, чтобы… Немного присмотреть за могилой. Именно так он объяснил себе это желание, паркуясь перед местным отелем. В противном случае пришлось бы наконец признать, что иного способа оказаться рядом с Кугаром, чем посидеть в траве у его могилы, у Дженсена не осталось. 

Двухэтажное здание отеля, такое же безликое, как и все в этом захудалом городишке, несомненно видало лучшие времена. Когда-то очень давно. Сейчас оно выглядело так, словно отель едва сводил концы с концами. Темное фойе, некогда отделанное с претензией на роскошь, освещала единственная люстра под потолком. Часть ламп в ней перегорели или их вообще выкрутили в целях экономии, из-за чего по углам залегли густые тени, а лестница и вовсе утопала в темноте. Окажись тут Кугар, он бы уже недовольно хмурился, прикидывая все слепые зоны, которые не просматривались от входа.

На общем серо-блеклом фоне ярким пятном выделялся лишь портье за стойкой администратора. Идеальная, волосок к волоску, укладка, дорогой даже на вид костюм-тройка с галстуком в тон, самоуверенная улыбка на губах – он больше подошел бы какому-нибудь гранд-отелю в Нью-Йорке, чем этой дыре. Но судить, зачем он прозябает здесь, точно было не Дженсену. Скорее всего, парень – «Ч. Коллинз», как значилось на сверкающей табличке с именем – остался тут по каким-то своим причинам. Может, он тут родился и любил это место?

Проходя мимо, Дженсен кивнул ему:

– Я бы хотел продлить комнату еще на сутки. – Сутки – это не много. Дженсену должно хватить.

– Конечно, мистер Дженсен, – Ч. Коллинз расплылся в улыбке. – Приятного пребывания. У нас очень живописно, многие задерживаются. 

Дженсен кивнул, нахмурившись. Плохо, что он настолько расклеился, чтобы заселиться в отель не под вымышленным именем. Хотя вряд ли армия США или ЦРУ станут искать его здесь. За стойкой администратора даже ноутбука видно не было, не говоря уже о камерах наблюдения. Перед консьержем как отголосок былой роскоши лежала громоздкая книга учета постояльцев в твердом переплете. Хотя откуда тут взяться наплыву постояльцев?

Да тут даже интернет нормально не ловил! И в коридоре, и уже в своем номере Дженсен пытался подключиться к сети, но так и не смог – сигнал то появлялся, то пропадал вновь, не давая загрузить даже сообщения в мессенджерах, а только действуя на нервы. В конце концов Дженсен просто забросил телефон на прикроватную тумбочку и повалился на постель. Подушка, в которую он уткнулся, оглушительно пахла мятой. Черт бы побрал освежители для белья. Кугар никогда не говорил этого вслух, но любил этот аромат. Он вообще не озвучивал большинство своих предпочтений, однако показывал их без слов. Именно поэтому Дженсен снова и снова подкидывал ему шампунь с мятной отдушкой, лишь иногда отпуская шуточки про котов. За что получал в награду гневные взгляды или яркие засосы, которые чувствовал под одеждой сутками, – в зависимости от обстоятельств. Зато он всегда узнавал о приближении Кугара к постели даже с закрытыми глазами, ориентируясь на обоняние. 

Если лежать в темноте неподвижно, можно было обманывать себя, что он и сейчас вот-вот вернется из душа. 

Кугар пришел. Как это и бывает во снах, Дженсен не видел его лица, но знал наверняка – сгорбленная фигура не могла быть никем другим. Уткнувшись лицом в сцепленные ладони, Кугар неподвижно сидел на кровати какого-то безликого гостиничного номера. То ли память подкинула интерьер одного из тех бесчисленных мотелей, которые они сменяли один за другим в погоне за Максом, будь он проклят, то ли воображение создало это место самостоятельно. В окружающем Кугара полумраке он и сам казался сотканным из теней, выглядывающие из-под закатанных рукавов хенли смуглые предплечья казались темными, почти черными. 

Он что-то тихо, просительно шептал по-испански на грани слышимости, слова сливались в сплошной речитатив, похожий на нескончаемую молитву или мольбу. Вся его поза, даже тембр голоса говорили о бесконечной усталости и горечи. Словно он никак не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы подняться, потому что обрушившийся на его плечи груз слишком велик. Почти таким Дженсен видел его после очередного кошмара, когда просыпался от судорожного движения рядом. В такие ночи они или оба больше не смыкали глаз до самого утра, или Кугар засыпал у него на плече, убаюканный бесконечной болтовней. Дженсен гордился этим больше и ценил сильнее, чем мог высказать словами. Как если бы дикий лесной кот вздумал довериться и выйти к человеку, ответив на зов.

Если бы Кугар мог ответить на зов.

– Кугар?..

Шепот оборвался. Кугар вздрогнул всем телом, резко поднял голову. В полумраке блеснули глаза, губы удивленно приоткрылись:

– Джей!

Голос отдалялся, словно Дженсен падал в глубокую, бездонную яму. Он проснулся, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Как и сон, аромат мяты выветрился к утру, словно его и не бывало. Но образ сгорбленной фигуры остался. Он жег веки изнутри все утро. Уже за рулем пикапа Дженсен снова и снова возвращался мыслями к увиденному во сне. Кугар вставал в памяти, как живой, его скрытое завесой волос лицо едва ли не мерещилось в зеркале заднего вида. Сколько раз Дженсен запускал в эти волосы пальцы, чтобы вызвать прерывистый вздох на грани слышимости, сколько раз прикасался к ним губами… 

Руль скрипнул от сжавшейся хватки, под пальцами тут же стало липко и влажно. Потревоженные ссадины кровили, пачкая дермантин. Ненадолго отвлекшись от проселочной дороги за лобовым стеклом, Дженсен через силу разжал пальцы левой руки, вытер о джинсы, затем проделал то же самое с правой. А когда снова поднял взгляд – ударил по тормозам. Прямо посреди накатанной песчаной колеи неподвижно сидел давешний кот. 

Пикап вильнул, подчиняясь резко вывернутому рулю, съехал в траву на обочине и остановился. С бешено колотящимся сердцем Дженсен обернулся на дорогу. Неужели зацепил?.. Но нет, кот оставался на прежнем месте. Невредимый. И даже более того – совершенно не впечатленный тем, что едва не оказался под колесами. Да чтоб тебя...

Честно высказав на испанском все, что думает о семействе кошачьих вообще и данном конкретном экземпляре в частности, Дженсен замолчал. Кугар мог бы гордиться его познаниями в обсценной лексике. Внезапный всплеск адреналина оставил после себя сбитое дыхание и тянущее, болезненное ощущение в левом подреберье. Как от фантомной пули, засевшей в сердце. За всю свою долгую военную и околовоенную карьеру Дженсен словил не меньше десятка пуль, но никогда – в грудь. До последних дней Кугар мог похвастаться только ножевыми ранами. Пули избегали его, словно заговоренного. Иногда, выпив больше обычного, он отшучивался на вопросы такого же пьяного Пуча: «Санта Муэрте мудра и милосердна».

Выстрел в сердце – быстрая, легкая смерть. Возможно, Санта Муэрте и впрямь проявила милосердие. Только не к Дженсену.

Хриплое, неожиданно громкое мяуканье заставило дернуться и открыть глаза. Дженсен и сам не заметил, когда успел опустить голову на руль и смежить веки. За это время кот поднялся со своего места и теперь стоял на тропинке, уходящей к опушке, утробно воя. Огромные желтые глазищи смотрели на Дженсена с таким выражением, будто кот сейчас тоже высказывал все, что думает о людях вообще и данном конкретном экземпляре в частности. И спасибо, что не на испанском.

Дженсен выбрался из машины.

– Так соскучился по мне? – Кажется, только что он побил свой собственный рекорд идиотизма. 

Не удостоив его ответом, кот потрусил вперед по тропинке. Высоко поднятый черный хвост нетерпеливо подрагивал.

– Надо же, какие мы гордые. 

Издали светло-коричневая глыба песчаника в ярком утреннем солнце казалась почти золотой. Кот взбежал по пригорку, мелькнул в высокой траве и на время пропал. Но тут же подал голос, будто не трубил воинственный охотничий клич, а действительно звал за собой. 

Как и вчера, Дженсен тронул рукой камень, постоял немного, а потом опустился в траву рядом с могилой. Достаточно далеко, чтобы даже носком ботинка не притронуться к свежевскопанной земле. 

Минуту спустя из зарослей вынырнул кот.

– Ну что, я же обещал, Кугар тебя не потревожит.

Кот смотрел на него, как на умалишенного. Или Дженсен проецировал? Чертовы психологические тесты в сети, нахватался всякого. Прав был Кугар, когда говорил, что Дженсен слишком часто забивает голову бесполезными глупостями. То есть не говорил, конечно. Вслух этого произнесено так и не было. Но Дженсен мастерски различал все оттенки молчания, а также ухмылок, усмешек и вскинутых бровей.

Сейчас молчание напоминало лишь о холмике земли, от которого Дженсен не мог отвести взгляда. 

Он вздрогнул, когда под локоть ткнулась кошачья голова, подталкивая руку вперед. А потом еще и еще раз. Экспертом в кошачьем поведении Дженсен никогда не был и не мог сказать, что от него требуется. Погладить? Или протянуть руку, притронувшись к земле на могиле?..

– Не могу, прости, – сам не понимая, что имеет ввиду, признался Дженсен, как загипнотизированный глядя прямо перед собой. Кугар был совсем рядом. Даже находись Кугар на Марсе, он не мог бы оказаться дальше, чем теперь.

Дженсен очнулся, когда послышалось тихое мурлыканье. Кот уже давно не толкал его под руку, а терся о колено. Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, Дженсен дотронулся двумя пальцами до мохнатой макушки. Мурлыканье стало громче. Осмелев, Дженсен принялся поглаживать кота по спине, не отрывая взгляда от могилы. Даже два дня спустя она выглядела так, будто ее только что засыпали землей.

– Вот видишь, Кугар, какая у тебя тут компания. С такой точно не заскучаешь. Послушай, мне правда пора. Я должен был… Клэй, Пуч и Аиша ждут меня. 

Дженсен бросил один, последний взгляд на могилу и поднялся. Потревоженный движением кот заметался у него между ног, потираясь о голени и отчаянно мяукая. Сбитый с толку такой внезапной сменой поведения Дженсен было хотел взять его на руки. Возможно, стоило отвезти кота в город? Должны же тут быть приюты для животных. Но кот увернулся и отскочил в траву, издав громкое, раздраженное «мяу!».

– Ты прав, я совершенно ничего не понимаю. Но если вдруг я начну тебя понимать, ничего хорошего мне это не сулит. 

Зыркнув напоследок желтым глазом, кот пропал из виду. А Дженсен двинулся к пикапу, каждые два шага оборачиваясь через плечо. Казалось, чем больше отдаляется камень, тем тяжелее становится переставлять ноги. Видно, Дженсен прогневал не только кота, но и какого-то мелкого местного божка. Настолько стремительно, за какие-то пару минут, испортилась погода. Тяжелые грозовые тучи так быстро заволокли небо, будто их кто нарисовал в фотошопе, поднявшийся ветер гнул деревья и кусты, бросал в лицо песок. А когда Дженсену оставалось всего ничего до машины, небеса над ним разверзлись. Настолько быстро он, кажется, не промокал даже в чертовых тропиках. Водой пропиталось все: волосы, рубашка, джинсы. В ботинках хлюпало, и Дженсен чувствовал себя так, будто устроил заплыв в реке, не снимая одежды. 

Из-за плотной стены дождя до пикапа он добирался практически наощупь, и когда все-таки плюхнулся за руль, с него уже текло ручьями. Планам уехать сразу же пришел быстрый и неотвратимый конец. 

Когда Дженсен вернулся в отель, уже стемнело. Все тот же портье в идеально отглаженном костюме не удивился ни его возвращению, ни состоянию одежды. Только протянул ключ от комнаты со словами:

– Еще сутки? – Дженсен хотел возразить, но вместо этого засмотрелся на перстни, украшающие пальцы портье, и кивнул. Один из них до боли напоминал серебристый череп, который не снимая носил Кугар. Предложение переночевать в отеле казалось рациональным. – Я же говорил, у нас многие остаются.

Ключ лег на ладонь непривычной холодной тяжестью. Хотя Дженсен только утром должен был держать его в руках, когда возвращал портье. Еще вчера он собирался навсегда покинуть это место. Впрочем, из-за приснившегося кошмара все воспоминания о первой половине дня словно утопали в тумане. Дженсен знал, что выписался из отеля, но не помнил, как сделал это.

Сеть все еще не ловила, но это уже не вызывало вчерашнего раздражения. Даже наоборот. Дженсен испытал острое облегчение оттого, что не придется объясняться с Клэем или Пучем, которые наверняка хотят знать, почему он задерживается. Будто и так не понятно.

Он стянул мокрую одежду и повалился на кровать. За день постельное белье сменили, и теперь оно снова пахло мятой, от которой неудержимо клонило в сон. Дженсен закрыл глаза и плотнее прижался лицом к подушке. Несмотря на то, что он сегодня вымок до нитки, ему было тепло.

Аромат мяты усилился, к нему примешивались запахи каких-то цветов и трав. Громко и тревожно вскрикнула ночная птица. По темной лесной тропке впереди быстро шагал Кугар. Безоружный. С одной дорожной сумкой в руке, даже без набедренной кобуры с любимым револьвером. Дженсен видел его напряженную спину, но никак не мог не то что догнать, а хотя бы сократить расстояние между ними. Еще немного – и Кугар растает в темноте. Он уходил все дальше и дальше, туда, где на опушке между темных стволов деревьев неподвижно застыла фигура в длинном платье. Даже отсюда Дженсен видел ее абсолютно белое лицо с темными провалами глазниц и пышный алый венок. Торчащие из розовых лепестков клинки угрожающе сверкали в лунном свете. Но Кугар или не боялся, или попросту не видел ту, к которой так часто обращал молитвы. Поскальзываясь на раскисшей от влаги земле, Дженсен сорвался на бег. В груди болезненно заныло – снова не успел, снова подвел. 

– Кугар! 

Тот резко обернулся, едва не выронив сумку из рук, неверяще позвал:

– Дженсен?!

Фигура с венцом из цветов и клинков подняла голову, обжигая Дженсена взглядом.

Он проснулся с криком. Вскочил, запутался в одеяле, повалился на пол и только тогда сообразил, где находится. Отель. Со дня смерти Кугара прошло три дня. Под шум дождя за окном Дженсен сидел, прислонившись спиной к кровати и тяжело дыша, растирал грудь. Во сне Кугар смотрел прямо на него и словно не видел. Звал с такой надеждой в голосе, но не рассчитывал на ответ. 

Если бы Дженсен хоть немного верил в жизнь после смерти, то решил бы, что Кугар зовет его с той стороны. В реальности все объяснялось гораздо прозаичнее. Жизнь – не код Дженсена, который можно стереть и прописать заново или заменить неработающий кусок. И не верования Кугара, в которых Санта Муэрте мудра и прислушивается к мольбам и молитвам. Она приснилась Дженсену лишь потому, что он сам вспомнил о ней вчера.

Дождь так и не прекратился. Кажется, он шел всю ночь и теперь лишь усиливался. Капли с глухим стуком барабанили в окна, пока Дженсен возвращал ключ от номера. Ч. Коллинз сверлил его темным, немигающим взглядом:

– Все-таки уезжаете? От нас многие уезжают.

– В прошлый раз вы сказали, что многие остаются.

– А вы считаете, между тем и другим есть разница? – он улыбнулся, и эта улыбка – ехидная, абсолютно лишенная всякого веселья – очень не понравилась Дженсену.

Он не стал отвечать, предпочитая скорее оказаться подальше от этого места. Стоило только подумать об этом, как дождь припустил с новой силой. Пока Дженсен бежал до машины, он успел порядочно вымокнуть. Но возвращаться в отель он не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах. Хватит, пора взять себя в руки.

Лобовое стекло заливало водой так, что дворники едва справлялись, и дороги было почти не видно. Однако поток грязи с водой, стекающий с холма на трассу Дженсен не заметить не мог. Погода насмехалась над его планами, а захолустный городок словно и правда не хотел отпускать. Но помимо трассы был еще и объездной путь, вдоль другой стороны холма, мимо леса. И мимо последнего пристанища Кугара.

Дженсен не собирался останавливаться. Он знал, что если остановится, то просто не сможет уехать. Но не давить же кота, который стоял посреди дороги в потоках ливня! Уже не такой гордый, как в прошлые две встречи. Сейчас он, пожалуй, едва держался на ногах и напоминал бойца, который скорее умрет, чем отступится. Дженсен изо всех сил вдавил клаксон – безрезультатно. Кот не уходил, продолжая сверлить Дженсена взглядом. Как Кугар. Тот тоже любил игры в гляделки, из которых всегда выходил победителем.

Стоило открыть дверь, как в салон хлынул дождь, а кот – сдвинулся с места. Припадая на обе передние лапы, он побрел по тропинке, ведущей к могиле. Это больше не выглядело совпадением. Кот звал за собой. А Дженсен, пожалуй, достиг как раз той степени безумия, чтобы последовать за ним.

Из-за потоков ливня, застилающих глаза, кошачий силуэт впереди казался маленькой черной тенью, за которой никак не получалось угнаться. Как во сне – за Кугаром. Только где-то на середине дороги, в очередной раз поскользнувшись на раскисшей земле, до Дженсена дошло, что вызвало такие ассоциации. Тропинка была той же самой. По ней уходил Кугар, спеша к прогалине, на которой его ожидала Санта Муэрте. Дженсена ожидала могила. И кот, который в паре шагов от нее буквально растаял в воздухе, слившись с дождевыми струями. 

Дженсен подошел ближе и завертелся на месте, осматриваясь. С прошлого его визита тут ничего не поменялось, да и могло ли? Даже земля, несмотря на бушующую непогоду, выглядела совсем свежей, будто ее только что набросали на могильный холм. Может, обман зрения? Дженсен присел на корточки перед могилой, а потом и вовсе встал на одно колено, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Тяжелые, удивительно теплые и вязкие для дождя капли непрестанно стекали по лбу, щекам, губам, заливались в рот, оставляя на языке солоноватый металлический привкус. В груди заныло.

От могилы пахло не землей или дождем. А кровью. 

Дженсен отшатнулся и в тот же миг уловил движение слева от себя. Из-за могильного камня черной шипящей тенью выскользнул кот. Прыгнул, как миниатюрный кугуар, растопырив когти. Увернуться было невозможно. От удара кошачьих лап грудь полыхнула ослепляющей болью, Дженсен поскользнулся, заваливаясь назад – на могилу.

Но вместо того, чтобы удариться спиной о землю, он продолжил падать... сквозь нее. Комья грунта тотчас налипли на лицо, забились в рот и нос, мешая вздохнуть. Руки свело судорогой, зацепиться за края ямы не получалось, как Дженсен ни старался. Неведомая сила влекла его все глубже вниз, под землю. Боль в груди нарастала, становилась невыносимой, жгла изнутри, как раскаленный добела кусок металла. Дженсен больше не мог разобрать, где верх, где низ, не мог сопротивляться. Перед глазами уже стояла багровая пелена, а в легких совсем не осталось воздуха, когда все вдруг разом закончилось.

Вокруг его запястья сомкнулись пальцы, и его потянули вверх, вытаскивая из земли. Давление в груди слабело, пока не исчезло вовсе, боль стихала, и когда обнаженной кожи коснулся холодный воздух, Дженсен наконец смог сделать вдох. Точнее – попытался, но тут же закашлялся от забившей нос и рот земли.

– Дыши, – рыкнул где-то над ухом знакомый голос. Прежде чем Дженсен успел решить, что окончательно рехнулся, раз слышит Кугара, его уже перевернули на бок, чтобы облегчить дыхание. – Не так быстро, просто дыши.

Будто Дженсен мог торопиться! Отплевываясь от земли во рту, он делал один маленький глоток воздуха за другим, пока теплая ладонь гладила между лопаток и голос Кугара твердил, как молитву:

– Дыши, Джей, дыши.

Ресницы склеились, и никак не выходило открыть глаза, чтобы проверить – неужели правда? Существуют ли настолько правдоподобные галлюцинации?.. Но если Дженсен все-таки лишился рассудка, то был не против такого безумия. 

Он почувствовал, что дрожит всем телом, только когда сделал первый полноценный вдох. Потянулся потереть лицо, чтобы наконец иметь возможность видеть, но руки были словно чужие – неповоротливые, ватные и тяжелые. Кугар опередил его. Сгреб в охапку, разворачивая и тут же прижимая к себе, зарылся ладонью в волосы, смахивая налипшую на них землю. Над ухом послышался сбивчивый, захлебывающийся шепот на испанском – вот теперь точно молитва. Эти прикосновения, запах, голос не могли принадлежать больше никому другому. Даже если такие интонации – ужас и головокружительное облегчение – были Дженсену незнакомы.

– Как? – выдохнул он в теплое плечо. Голос слушался не лучше рук, но каким-то чудом Кугар все равно услышал. Скороговорка на испанском оборвалась, а объятия стали еще крепче. 

– Это долгая история, – голос Кугара звучал сорвано, хрипло, как у человека, которому пришлось много говорить или очень громко кричать. Прерывистый вдох в конце фразы сильно напоминал всхлип.

Дженсен все-таки нашел в себе силы и протер лицо ладонью. На пальцах осталось что-то липкое. Зато теперь он наконец смог открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Кугара.

В окружающих сумерках и без очков на многое рассчитывать не приходилось. Но это не имело никакого значения. Блестящие глаза на бледном, перепачканном чем-то темным лице, всклокоченные волосы, щетина на впалых щеках – Дженсен не мог насмотреться. 

– Ты умер. – Наверное, безумцы именно так и делают – обвиняют свои галлюцинации.

– Джей, – Кугар быстро прижался лбом ко лбу Дженсена, видимо, что-то решая, и отпрянул. – Смотри.

В указанном направлении Дженсен не видел ничего, кроме каменной глыбы и разрытой ямы у ее подножья. Но камень был ему знаком, как и деревья за ним. 

– Я не понимаю…

– Что ты помнишь? – очень тихо спросил Кугар. 

Это заставило задуматься. Самый очевидный ответ: «Тебя застрелили», – вдруг показался неполным. Словно часть кода пропала и требовала восстановления, чтобы программа снова работала как надо. Дженсен попытался воскресить в памяти полную картину случившегося. Они шли через стоянку. Первой упала Аиша, потом – Пуч и Клэй, мелькнула мысль, что стрелявший чертовски меток и Кугар следующий. Больше Дженсен ничего не успел.

Только шагнуть вперед и закрыть Кугара собой.

Недостающая часть кода встала на свое место. Дженсен дернулся всем телом, словно заново почувствовал пробивающую сердце пулю, судорожно потянулся рукой к груди. На середине движения Кугар перехватил его ладонь и прижал к собственным губам.

– Не надо. Ее там больше нет.

– Как? – Впервые в жизни – если бы мог, Дженсен бы рассмеялся – он не сумел подобрать слов.

– Санта Муэрте мудра и милосердна.

– Это не ответ.

– Ответа нет, Джей. Никто не знает – как. Сомневаюсь, что даже у человека, от которого я узнал о ритуале, получилось бы объяснить. Но я не мог не попытаться... 

Голос Кугара дрогнул, он вцепился в Дженсена стальной хваткой и замолчал, часто и тяжело дыша ему в плечо. Темная магия или квантовая физика – какая разница, если получилось? Какой смысл допытываться – как, если они снова вместе. Пару дней назад Дженсен готов был все отдать за одно лишь прикосновение, за единственный взгляд. Он наконец совладал с собственными руками и смог обнять в ответ, прижимая Кугара к себе настолько крепко, насколько хватало сил. Тот прерывисто выдохнул и затих. Теплый, живой, не галлюцинация и не морок. Дженсен чувствовал, как быстро-быстро бьется его сердце, как щекочет плечо его бородка, как от его дыхания тепло шее. Такие привычные ощущения, испытать которые вновь он больше не надеялся. Как и Кугар. В отличие от Дженсена, он точно знал, что случилось и не побоялся пойти на поводу у… А собственно, у чего?

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Ты провел магический ритуал, чтобы воскресить меня из мертвых. И если я верно трактую собственные ощущения, для этого ты закопал меня в могилу. 

– Схватываешь на лету.

– Отлично, значит, мозг цел, и мне не светит выедать чужие мозги. Мне же не светит, правда?

Кугар всхлипнул ему в плечо и вдруг засмеялся, еще крепче сжимая в объятиях.

– Если только метафорически…

– Это хорошо, несмотря на то, что я по-прежнему ничего не понимаю. Мы уж как-нибудь обойдемся без поедания мозгов.

– Дженсен.

– Что? 

Дженсен почувствовал, как Кугар отстранился, но лишь затем, чтобы поймать его губы своими и поцеловать. Еще одно ощущение, от которого Дженсен отвык, но готов был потратить дни и ночи, чтобы привыкнуть заново. Кугар целовался как в самый первый раз, с напором и яростью, от которых срывалось дыхание и пульс стучал в висках. Старался вложить в одно единственное прикосновение все сразу – боль разлуки, одиночество, испытанные сомнения и ошеломительную, всепоглощающую радость воссоединения. Его страсть заводила, а нежность согревала. Цепляясь за его плечи, Дженсен отвечал с тем же жаром, с тем же восторгом от самой возможности снова касаться друг друга.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, он улыбался, как ненормальный. Небо над горизонтом уже светало, но ответная полуулыбка Кугара лишь угадывалась. Рассмотреть ее Дженсен все еще не мог, зато теперь теперь ничто не мешало ему проследить ее кончиками пальцев, чтобы почувствовать, как она превращается в настоящую улыбку.

– Поднимайся.

Вопреки собственным словам, Кугар помог ему встать на ноги и не отпускал ни на минуту, пока они вдвоем медленно шли прочь от развороченной могилы через заросли кустов. Окружающий мир казался знакомым и непривычным одновременно. Этой тропинкой Дженсен уже не раз ходил там, где бы это «там» ни было. В тоже время здесь и сейчас ничто не вызывало ощущения иллюзии, которая растает дымом на ветру, стоит только к ней притронуться. Раскисшая земля липла к босым ногам, мелкие камешки больно впивались в пальцы, а голая задница уже порядком замерзла. 

– Меня обязательно было раздевать догола? – Кугар кивнул, не сводя взгляда с медленно светлеющего неба, но Дженсен слишком хорошо знал его привычки, чтобы останавливаться: – Зачем?

– Чтобы земле проще было забрать пулю, а тебе – услышать мой зов.

Такой ответ порождал море вопросов, которые так и вертелись на языке, но Дженсен еще успеет озвучить их все. Прямо сейчас ему не давало покоя кое-что другое.

– А черный кот?

– На ту сторону нет хода живым.

– И все же. У меня есть дикое предположение. Или я все-таки немного свихнулся, или это был ты?

– Люди не обращаются в животных.

– И не возвращаются из мертвых. Но вот он я. Так что?

Несколько шагов Кугар молчал, то ли собираясь с мыслями, то ли обдумывая, как бы вовсе избежать разговора. Дженсен уже приготовился выпытывать подробности, когда он ответил:

– Скажем так, это была сущность, которая служила тебе проводником.

Кажется, до Дженсена начинало доходить.

– Она, оно… черт, я запутался. Кот поэтому пытался толкнуть меня в могилу?

Или нет? Потому что Кугар мотнул головой и крепче подхватил Дженсена под руку, когда тот поскользнулся на раскисшей от влаги тропинке. 

– Не в могилу. Ко мне. 

– Но он крутился около могилы.

– Потому что от нее нельзя отходить. Живому там не место.

– Но кот отошел. На второй день и еще дальше – на третий. Ты… то есть кот вышел на дорогу.

Кугар снова замолчал, но потом все-таки проронил едва слышно:

– Мне показалось, что у меня не получается. Надо было рискнуть.

Рискнул он. Если Дженсен что и понял за время этого безумного разговора, то лишь одно – рехнулся тут не он один. Складывалось четкое ощущение, что Кугар действовал наугад, без какой бы то ни было уверенности, что ритуал сработает. Им управляло не знание, а слепая вера и отчаяние. Возможно, потому и сработало. Кто Дженсен такой, чтобы спорить с магией? 

Когда впереди показалась машина – обычный темный седан – он облегченно выдохнул. Никаких пикапов из преисподней. Уже внутри при слабом освещении приборной панели и медленно поднимающегося солнца Дженсена постигло еще одно открытие: все его тело покрывали не только грязь, но и буро-коричневые разводы. Проследив направление его взгляда, Кугар пояснил:

– Это было нужно, чтобы не дать тебе уйти. 

– Что – это? 

– Кровь.

Глупый вопрос – откуда ты ее взял? – застрял в горле, потому что Дженсен наконец смог хорошенько рассмотреть и самого Кугара. Спущенные рукава хенли из бежевых превратились в красно-коричневые. Взяв его левую ладонь в свою, Дженсен медленно закатал испачканную ткань, уже зная, что там увидит. От самого запястья до плеча кожу покрывали свежие порезы, часть из которых все еще кровила. В темноте Дженсен просто не заметил кровотечения. Он не сомневался, что на другой руке то же самое.

– Твоя кровь.

Кугар кивнул.

– Конечно. Это же я тебя звал. Иного способа нет.

Дженсен вспомнил, как всякий раз, когда у него появлялась мысль уехать из города, что-то останавливало. Нет, не что-то. Вода. Роса, которая показалась неестественно вязкой, дождь, намочивший его во второй день, и ливень на третий. Тяжелые капли, которые оставляли во рту металлический привкус, не свойственный для воды. Видимо, потому что это была не вода. Сколько же крови отдал Кугар?.. 

– Оно того стоило. Каждой капли.

Все еще удерживая его ладонь в своей, Дженсен погладил ее большим пальцем. Далеко впереди, над горизонтом, окрашивая поле и лес оранжево-красным и слепя глаза, медленно вставало солнце. Но улыбка Кугара затмевала его.


End file.
